The Herd: Legend of The Fire Horse
by inactiveaccountdontfollow
Summary: When Ember encounters a strange mare in her dream, she thinks nothing of it. But what happens when a prophecy is insued, and Ember's life and herd is put at great danger? Can she save the herd? Rated T for mild violence. A story about a horse with some elements of Warriors sprinkled in there. It sound's weird, but I am planning the plot. :3 I stink at summaries.
1. Prologue

Running. Out of breath. Out of time. At the end of the tunnel of tall, gnarled oak trees, there was a light, beckoning her to come cinnamon mare trudged warily, certain there was danger in the woods. As soon as she picked up a gallop however, she swear she heard another set of hoofbeats behind her. She turned around and came face to face with another of her kind. Radiating with power and energy, the mare that stood before her was beautiful, and she felt the need to bow. The mysterious mare's mane and tail flew out from her body like rivers, and her golden glowing eyes and hooves shone brighter than the brightest star. The white mare reared, challenging the smaller mare, who turned and fled in response. The white mare, stunned, turned and fled after the small cinnamon, leaping on her back, her legs made of springs. The cinnamon's world went black.

 **:3 I'm happy. Stay tuned for the rest of the story! Characters and Chapter 1 coming soon. ;D**


	2. Characters

Characters

Sky Herd

 _Lead Stallion_ : Oakley- medium brown stallion with a white blaze, four socks, and a black mane and tail

 _Lead Mare_ : Belle- palomino mare with blaze and 4 socks; Sundance's older sister

 _Healer:_ Golden Eye- chestnut appaloosa mare

 _Warriors_

Aldaniti- chestnut stallion

Argo- black and white paint stallion

Buck- buckskin stallion with black mane and tail

Duke- grulla stallion

Flash- speedy chestnut stallion

Fury- short-tempered red roan mare

T.J- brown paint mare

Wahama- chestnut mare

Sundance- palomino mare; Belle's younger sister

Ember- hot-tempered cinnamon colored mare; flaming dark ginger mane and tail

 _Apprentices_

Mac- tiny yellow dun colt; Taffy's twin

Taffy- yellow dun filly; Mac's twin

Lucky- chestnut colt

 _Mothers_

Shamrock- light grey mare; Duke's mate; Mac and Taffy's mother

Rose- red dun mare; Flash's mate; Lucky's mother

 _Foals_

Lol. None.

 _Elders_

Sierra- brown paint mare; always willing to tell stories

Silverado- grey stallion; always sleeping

Dante- arrogant handsome black stallion; standoffish; was a senior warrior but had to retire early because of severe leg injury

Sun Herd

 _Lead Stallion:_ Ravel- dark chocolate stallion with two rear white socks and a narrow blaze

 _Lead Mare:_ Honey- golden palomino mare

 _Healer:_ Red Fox- strawberry roan mare

Moon Herd

 _Lead Stallion:_ Zed- pale dun stallion

 _Lead Mare:_ Lizzie- gray mare

 _Healer:_ Dance With Wolves- bay blanket appaloosa mare

Earth Herd

 _Lead Stallion:_ Ivan- young brown appaloosa stallion

 _Lead Mare:_ Crystal- jet black mare

 _Healer:_ Fire Magic- chestnut stallion

 **FINALLY! I ACTUALLY GOT AROUND TO DOING THESE! :3 As you may be able to tell, there are some elements of Warriors(which I don't own) sprinkled in here. Chapter 1 coming soon! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 1

As dawn changed to morning, Ember woke, her nightmare of the night before still haunting her. As she tried to get up after her heavy sleep, something shoved her down. "Stay down, Ember." Ember recognized the lead stallion, Oakley. She knew better than to go against her leader, but that didn't mean that she couldn't be slightly annoyed at his actions. Had an animal bit her in the night and made her rabid? Was she going delusional? She felt fine, and she licked her lips to check for rabid foam- nothing. The medicine horse seemed to materialize before her. A chestnut hoof reached forward, touching Ember's forehead to check for fever. She turned around to get something, probably herbs, muttering something about "young horses". Ember had had enough. She burst: "Can someone tell me what in Starherd is going on on?!" The medicine horse, Golden Eye, whipped around, eyes wide in shock and surprise. She calmed down as she remembered that she was talking to possibly the most short-tempered mare in the herd besides herself. "Did you dream at all last night, hon," she asked. (AN: Don't call me hon. :D little ham reference :3) "Y-yes," Ember stuttered, trying to decide whether or not to tell Golden Eye, worrying about getting judged. She sighed. "Might as well get this over with," she thought. " W-well, i was galloping through a tunnel in the forest, and there was a light at the end. I was running away from something, but I didn't know what it is. Then all of a sudden, this white mare-," Ember stammered. "NUH-UH. Hold it right there, hun.(AN: I'm not your hun) I think that you, my friend, had a little dream about Ancient Spirits. What did this white mare look like?" Ember cocked her head in thought, trying to remember her dream. "Her eyes were pure fire…." "Stop," Golden Eye interrupted. "W-what?" "I said stop." "Why," Ember asked. "I think you met the Fire Spirit in your dream. Did you ever hear the legends as a foal," Golden Eye asked. "Yeah," Ember replied. "But what is she doing in my dream?" "That is for me to know and for you to find out. Ta-ta! Just wanted to check on you since the other warriors were complaining about you whinnying in your sleep. Have a nice day!" Golden Eye skipped off, leaving a very confused mare in her wake.

"B-b-but she was crazy!," Ember stuttered to her friend Argo. "She said something about whinnying in my sleep. She checked me for a fever for Starherd's sake! How can a fever lead to whinnying in your sleep?! I think I'm going paranoid. Am I going paranoid?!," Ember screeched, trying to get some response out of her friend, Argo. Argo merely sighed, getting upset over his loud-mouthed buddy. This wasn't unusual, mainly because of her frequent outbursts. "You're not going paranoid, Ember. I know that for sure. But what I don't know is why you dreamed what you dreamed. It could mean something." Argo waited for his friend to respond. Ember rolled her eyes. "You actually believe in all that creepy mumbo-jumbo?" Now it was Argo's turn to roll his eyes. "No. I'll leave that to Golden Eye. It's her job to be the creepy one around horses are always a bit eccentric. Now, enough talk. I'm gonna eat. This tank needs to be filled." As Argo trotted away, Ember took a moment to think. Was something wrong with her? Was she going delusional? She walked after Argo to graze.


End file.
